


In The End It's Him And I

by Travis_Crux



Series: That Conjuring AU the fandom needs. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Blow Jobs, Clairvoyance, Demons, F/F, FUCKING MPREG!!, Family, Having Faith, Horror, Husbands, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Protection, Religion, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_Crux/pseuds/Travis_Crux
Summary: Conjuring AU20th Century.When Louis returned, he slid down to sit beside Harry, locking his fingers with the curly haired man. "Love? What's wrong?" He asked cupping his cheek."That spirit is really hateful, Lou." He muttered leaning onto his shoulder."Hazza, we've dealt with pretty hateful cases. You don't need to worry about this one sweetheart." Louis muttered kissing his cheek in certainity.Harry's curls curtained his face while he continued talking, "If we don't help them there is one hundred per cent chance of death on those grounds."Louis Tomlinson had been a demonologist for quite a brief period of time and with his husband by his side, it seemed they could take on the world but when a particularly vengeful spirit begins to dote upon his husband, things begin to grow cumbersomeOrHarry is trying to hide that he is pregnant from his husband for helping a family get rid of malevolent spirit.Undergoing editing and reposting.





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> IMPLIED MPREG WARNING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
> 
> Except for that I love you all. 
> 
> Title from Him and I by Halsey featuring G- eazy.

The dimmed lights had been the reason why everyone's attention had been garnered onto the pale white screen which was playing a gore like movie. The man who appeared on the movie had been firmly tied to the chair with a priest and many different persons flanking him after which the lights shimmered back on sweeping vision into the room.

"That was how Josh Groban was deprived of his life." A man with sparkly blue eyes which were immediately brought out due to his choice of clothes. Dark blue slacks with the same coloured blazer. His poise structure radiated fortitude and as his aura swept through the room, it was filled with consequence, it was menacingly alluring for anybody to witness it but his aura surprisingly dulled around his companion who's warmth emanated fragility and tenderness. He was in sharp contrast to the feathery haired brunet. But strangely, they mixed, their auras, their demanors, their behaviour, was perfectly compatible with one another. Like it just fit. 

"Josh Groban had been exorcised twice but the poor man hardly had anything to live for," a curly haired man with brilliant green orbs begun to which the brunette added, "which is what brought him to death."

The green eyed man closed his file and turned to the crowd giving a courteous smile,"I think we're done for today," he informed and asked the customary question, "Any queries?"

And nearly every hand in the room went up. "What do you guys call yourselves?" A voice asked.

"Demonologists. Psychics. Ghost Busters." Louis laughed. 

"Kooks." Harry supplied. 

"But we'd like to call ourselves Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, that's satisfactory, I think." Harry nodded looking at Louis who shook his head in adherence. 

Picking up a different person for his question,who asked with a brow arched high, "Are you guys involved with one another?"

"We've been married for five years." Louis smirked with obviousness etched in his voice. 

"Good." The guy said and smirked which drew an interrogating look on the pair's face, "You said you've assisted exorcisms, right?" 

"Yes." Louis nodded.

"Has the demon ever rebounded?" The man asked with seriousness and further clarified,"Has it left the host's body and tried to possess either you or Mr Styles or anybody else?"

This captivated the pair's attention effortlessly, "No, we take great precautions for that to not occur." _'because nothing in the world can harm my Louis when I stand as a barrier between the world and him and nothing can harm me when he is with me'_ was left unsaid and unheard,Harry responded in calm, as he held Louis' hand behind the podium, assuring it was scarcely visible.

"When an exorcism proceeds," Harry iterated carefully," the demon wants to take the soul of the host but if by some damned luck, a human is willing to trade his life for the host then that can be done."

"Thank you." The man said and took his seat.

Another hand arose in desperation, this time, it was a dark haired woman who was seated in the far off left,"Can houses be possessed?"

Louis took over, reluctantly leaving Harry's hand and placing it on the podium, "Yes, they can but most of the cases of hauntings have a rational explanation. Most of them."

She nodded her head and sat down and within the next few minutes they quickly dismissed every question and proceeded to leave with their team which cheifly consisted of Niall Horan but sometimes such as today their other two best friends had accompanied them, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne.

On reaching their house in central London, Louis quietly whisked away into their room to change clothes while his husband moved over to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea.

Harry was aware how skeptical Louis was about letting him continue their 'work', he acknowledged his reluctance and was really honoured by it but you don't cut off your fingers when your nails grow long which is what Louis was attempting on. 

Pouring tea into the bone china cup, he placed it on the saucer and sauntered to seek his husband who looked extremely comfortable in his freshly worn pyjamas, as he massaged his own shoulders in an attempt to mitigate the pain.

Harry eased his hand into a gentle pushed his hand away, handing him the saucer, "How about you drink your tea and I'll change out of my clothes and then give you a massage?"

"Definitely." He agreed and sipped onto the tea which Harry had prepared. 

When the curly haired man returned to his husband who averted his gaze immediately which initiated a deep release of his breath in the form of a sigh. 

Sitting down before Louis, he looked at him which forced the man to turn his eyes to Harry's person. "Louis, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." He said pulling his hand and kissing the back of his hand. 

Louis didn't respond instead looked wistfully at the emerald eyed boy. "No, Louis. It happened and we can't do anything about it, we need to move ahead from it." He said and planted a kiss on top of his head. "Please baby?" 

Placing the tea cup on the nightstand, Louis completely ignored what had been told,"Can I get the massage?" He asked with a small smile to which Harry immediately agreed on and began his ministrations, pacing back and forth on his skin. Relieving the tension caught up in his muscles. 

"God, Harry!" Louis moaned. "You're so good at it!" While Harry continued pressing his muscles in all the right places, slithering up and down his spinal cord. "Remove your shirt, love." Harry whispered into his ear which came out to be more seductive than needed. 

Sliding the shirt away, he leant back into his husband's arms who smoothened his way down his back and climbed back up, applying pressure in the perfect points, eliciting moans incessantly.

"I think you should have a warm bath, babe," Harry proposed while he continued giving Louis his assistance, "and specifically put a little bit of hot water here and there where it pains, you'll feel better."

Louis grunted and moved his neck to the other side, giving him better access to his shoulder which Harry placed his lips on instead and ran them up his ear, bitting his ear lobe, drawing a groan from his throat in pleasure. 

"Want me to draw up that bath?" He mumbled while rubbing his nose against the back of his ear. 

Clicking his tongue, Louis shook of his suggestion immediately, "Keep doing that."

"Hmmm." Harry hummed and rested his forehead against Louis neck and began nibbling on his neck and drew his lips "Please, your back is hurting bad, I know that, we can have sex later. Okay?" 

Reluctantly, he let go of his husband who skipped into the washroom preparing a bath for him which took quite a while, causing him to fall asleep during the course of it and when he awoke, he felt a warming fluid spread across his skin like ink blotting onto a paper. Drawing his attention into consciousness when he fluttered his eyes open, welcoming the sight of illuminating candles distributed on the floor while kisses showered themselves on his back, making him recede into consciousness. "Harry." He muttered and cushioned himself on him, throwing his head back and kissing his cheek, "You really know how to romance a guy," he commented and melted against Harry who placed his hands on his shoulders, gently massaging and pouring warm water on his skin, slowly releasing the pain from his epidermis.

When Harry's lips embraced any part of his skin, he felt if this was how lightning struck, this was the passion clad in vulnerability, cloaked with tenderness would raise such a brilliant phenomenon.

The way he would trail down kisses on his back making him groan underneath such a light gesture showed who really was in control even though Louis topped. Harry could make him squirm in contagious delight just by brushing his lips against his skin which was exactly what the man was doing while 'relieving' his stressed and aching muscles which provided reason enough for the aching in his groin and the fastening of his breathing.

His long legs had been skillfully caressing his thighs in deliberation, aware of the effect they insinuated which made Louis pull the man's ear down, "You're teasing a lot today." He muttered in an interested tone. 

"I never teased you," Harry defended continuing to knead his skin. "If I was teasing, my dear husband," he breathed in his ear letting his breath reach his ear whilst his lips traced on its shell, allowing his hand to travel down to his torso and stroking his raised cock, "I would do this." The 'this' immediately called out for a gasp from the older man's throat almost in succession.

"Christ!" Louis cursed in pleasure.

Turning a complete hundred and eighty degrees, Louis flipped down into his viridiscent eyes which were glimmering in the lovely lighting of the bathroom, his curls were stuck to his left shoulder, since all of them were cascading down, exposing his left shoulder. His alabaster neck which had fading prints of Louis' teeth, a few fresh, a few old. On seeing this, Louis instinctively bit upon his neck. 

"Yours," Harry resonated which was music to Louis ears, anytime his husband willingly said he was his before he could even call out his customary 'Mine' while biting his neck. 

"Mine." He responded and kissed his cheek before delving into passionate kiss, tugging Harry's tongue which responded with equal vigour releasing an enormous amount hunger. They did this everyday but the fuel, the zest, the longing never ceased. The caress of the tongue which would turn into a intense art of sword play, drawing in and out and then attacking each other once again. 

Louis' hands had wandered down to his nipples, pinching them without a statutory warning making Harry squeal into the kiss. Ignoring his squeal, Louis lowered himself, slid his fingers on Harry's growing bulge, stroking it repetitively, barely grabbing it. Finger tips brushing against his epidermis, like the waves just tip toeing the shore not wetting it thoroughly. Louis' lips grazed Harry's neck once again when he maneuvered the boy on top of him.

Resuming to engage with his tongue to provide a distraction, Louis' hand began its descent down his back, finally reaching his rim and resting his index finger against his opening which brought out a wail from Harry, signalling him to push his finger in which he learned, the feathery haired man had no intention of doing.Teasing. Emitting a series of groans at the lack of contact, Louis yanked back from the kiss, raising his eyebrow at Harry, as though he was provoking him to beat the teasing which was committed.

Kneeling in the tub, he leveled with Louis and took a deep dive, surprising his husband, he took the entire cock into his mouth which destabilized the brunette, effusing a loud groan while the curly haired lad's fingertips were hardly touching his thigh, massaging a little bit and completely receding.

Licking down till the base of the cock in a sickeningly slow speed, Louis gave out another groan of displeasure. Lifting his cock, he followed his vein with his tongue to the tip again at a speed so tender that he was going to tear his hair apart. "Harry, put it back in your mouth and please increase your fucking speed." But Harry seemed content with just licking the tip and sucking on the precum. Looking back up at the intent glare of Louis William Tomlinson, "I'm sorry, did you say something Louis?" He asked feigning innocence while a smirk draped on his lips.

Louis glared at the man in annoyance who was slurping on his cock when he attempted on a perverse course which pulled him out of the glare he was giving Harry and threw him into the depths of pleasure, making his cock twitch with bliss, he nibbled on his tip, which made him moan automatically but the man didn't shift his gaze at all and remained unaffected by his moans. Once again Harry swallowed down Louis into his mouth completely, sucking in and sucking out. At a devilishly slow pace and then began to pick up speed and endlessly pulled him back and forth into the warmth and moisture of his mouth while giving gentle squeezes to his balls which made Louis lips grunt in excitement.

Abruptly, Harry withdrew, causing a confused look on his husband's face, mirroring the same smirk he had given when he had teased him. "Well, I assume you can finish that yourself." He declared and stepped out of the bath tub due to which Louis' jaw dropped in a concoction of annoyance and surprise.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked incredulously, appalled by his behaviour. 

"To make dinner, Lou," he said with a sweet smile, as he put on his white bathrobe, "eating cock is satisfactory but doesn't really help you maintain a balance diet, you see," he trailed with a mischievous glint in his eyes with that he exited the bathroom leaving Louis to sort his 'problem' out himself. 

Louis Tomlinson snappishly pulled his bathrobe on and realized two things, one, never to tease his seemingly innocent husband who was this devious. Two, whoever said that you're in control if you top during sex was a bloody liar.

* * * 

People around whom the world gravitates are the most oblivious to the importance given to them, as if what they do with ease is a natural occurence within Earth's realm. His Harry was always like that, easily dissipated his worries like they were the wind, blending into him, drowning him in the sea of affection which was so overwhelming like the sun rays over a cloudy day enveloping every grey speck and brightening the entire atmosphere, that was his Harry. Seldom comprehending why his humility, kindness and purity was even appreciated because everyone had it, didn't they? And that was what initiated Louis to protect the man more than he already did.

Gliding his fingers through the curls of the sleeping man, he smiled once again. It was inevitable to smile at the endearing man, regardless of how devilish he could be but as long as he gravitated back into Louis' arms and draped him, he could handle a little teasing. 

Kissing the man's hair, he felt his breath ease in and out while sleep continued to devour the man. "God, I love you so much." 

"You know Harry," he mused, instantly checking if he was still asleep, affirming his suspicion, he continued, "I've never felt anything stronger than what I have felt for you."

"It's like everything in the universe stops when I see you and there's nothing beyond you." He confessed once again. "Five years, almost six now, and I still think nothing has changed, I will not hesitate to call you a personification of everything pure, even if what you did yesterday was ridiculously devious of you."

"Leaving me alone, cock blocked. And then inviting Niall, Zayn and Liam for dinner." Louis muttered in distaste. "Didn't know you were so much of a tease, you surprise me everyday, Harry." He said kissing his cheek to which the man responded with a grunt of satisfaction. 

"But I still wish I could've done something to protect you that day," he muttered, suddenly dropping the temperature of the room to a level of morbid uncomfortable silence. "You have no idea how much I died, the four days you locked yourself inside." Louis admitted. "I can't live without you for a single moment and I was so helpless at that point." 

Reminiscenceing the few most terrible moments in his life, those few days seemed as though Louis was stuck in a void of nothingness, he didn't exist, there was no life where Harry wasn't with him,"I haven't felt that helpless since Fizzy died." Sniffing and gulping down the tears, assuring not to wake Harry in between his musings but failed miserably. 

Something stirred in Louis' embrace and suddenly Harry was gaining consciousness,"Louis?" He mumbled and noticed the man was awake. "Good Morning, sweetheart." He grinned and kissed his cheek, feeling the moisture got him to snap out of his sleep.

"Louis?" Harry questioned frantically. 

Quickly wiping his tears away, he kiss Harry's forehead, "You're late today," he cupped his cheek,"English lecture."

"Louis." Harry reminded him, nudging his memory, "it's Friday. No lecture today. On top of it, it's summer sweetheart."

"Slipped off my mind," Louis said shaking his head and proceeding to the bathroom, avoiding Harry's gaze which softened the man's eyes, confusion descending in them.

Louis didn't talk much after coming out of the bathroom, he just proceeded to the dining hall, leaving Harry alone in contemplation. 

When Harry went to the kitchen after using the washroom, he noticed Louis was cooking. This suddenly pushed away Harry's thoughts of discontentment outside, concentrating on Louis. Chuckling, he circled his hands around his torso. "Someone was right when they said, 'Miracles happen everyday.'"

"Well someone was wrong when they said, the man who tops is in control of the bottom." Louis retorted which caused the vibrations of Harry's laughter to echo.

"We did have sex after that you know," he conceded and kissed Louis' cheek. 

"Doesn't change the fact you left me cock blocked." He said flipping the pancake. 

"My baby is angry is he?" He asked teasingly to which Louis purposely ignored his words. 

"So he wouldn't be interested in negotiation either?" Harry asked with his hands moving under his shirt. "After breakfast, I'll give you a proper blowjob,maybe rim you too."

Taking a deep breath at the implications, already breaking just by thinking of Harry's pretty lips wrapped around him. "You better stick to that promise, Styles."

"Course, I will, husband. Now give me my breakfast, balanced diet and all." He smirked and took a seat on the dining table. 

Grunting at the indication, Louis served him breakfast, joining him on the dining table. 

As they proceeded eating breakfast, Harry looked at Louis and initiated the conversation, "Umm Lou."

"Hmm?" He asked taking a bite of the pancake.

"Father Keith called the other day," he said in an ambivalent like manner.

"And?" Louis promoted not liking the direction of where exactly the conversation was heading.

"He has a case he wants us to look into." Harry put it before him.

Louis immediately got up from the table with his empty plate and put it in the sink. "No."

"Louis," he groaned with annoyance. Harry knew the source of his husband's fear, he understood it but discarding to help people due to one small incident wasn't reasonable.

"No, definitely no." He dismissed it and looked at Harry with a serious look.

"Lou," Harry intervened but was cut off by Louis again, "Harry, it's enough, don't you think? Write that book." He alternated and suggested, "Let's take a break, let's start a family Haz, haven't you always wanted children?" 

This grasped his notice which melted Harry's heart, he had wanted children, really desperately but stayed away from the topic when they initially began their jobs as paranormal investigators. It wasn't an unknown fact that, their peculiar line of job threatened their existences and if children were involved, they'd be at a risk too. Harry had understood this and foregone the thought of a family for a while.

"Louis, they have children too. Five girls." Harry reasoned. "They've been living a nightmare."

This caused Louis to silence himself for a minute, allowing Harry to continue, "They've started afresh Louis, it's been a few days since they arrived, we need to help them."

"Why us?" Louis reasoned. "Aren't there other clairvoyants or priests?!

"Louis," Harry repeated his name with dejection,"you know the answer to that."

"No, I don't." He said petulantly. "Harry, you can say anything you want, we aren't taking this case." Frantically adding immediately after his previous statement, "And even if we do, you aren't going to be there on it."

"Louis," he attempted on calming him down but he continued his nervous rant. "I am not allowing it. It's not going to happen again. It was my fault-"

"LOUIS!" Harry snapped and pulled him towards himself. Cupping his cheeks, he peered into his moisture stricken glacial blue orbs.

"Can you hear yourself Lou?" He asked. "Why are you behaving so uncharacteristically?"

"There have always been cases we've turned down, never been a family we've refused to help." Harry reminded him.

Steering his line of sight stubbornly away from Harry's meaningful words, "No."

Harry lead him back to the table, settling on the chair, he knelt down, "Louis, in any field of work, there are accidents, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it." 

"We need to walk ahead, my dear Louis." He kissed his hands in cognition, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand, reigning his fierce adamance.

"What about you?" He questioned biting his lips.

"Louis." He mellowed with his honey like voice while placing kisses on his hands. "Remember what you said on our wedding night?"

"Let's do it again?" He shrugged which caused a unwilling smile to bloom on his lips, "After that." Harry cued with a giggle accompanying his prompt.

"You said God bought us together for a reason, right?" He said jogging his memory. "I'm sure it's not to write a book, we can get there eventually but I think we should help them out."

Louis seemed to consider Harry's words and then peeked a look at him, "What if I lose you again?" 

"Then call me back like the way you do when I have my astral projections, I always come back, Louis." He said cupping his cheek. "I've promised you, right? I come back home to you, no matter what."

Louis softened at this, flashes from their wedding day travelled down his cells, pushing the memory of their vows before him where Harry had said that, _'I always knew there was this feeling of discomfort, I often encountered which made me feel I was missing something, regardless of the situation, no matter how many times I've checked and re-checked, that feeling wouldn't go away. When I met you, I realized it was half of me I was missing when we're apart and when I'm with you,I find that part again.'_

"You need to promise me something then." Louis accepted. "You can't lock me out like that again, Harry."

Harry immediately got up and maneuvered him into an embrace, kissing his forehead. "I will never do that again."

"You're not the only person who misses the half of you when we're apart." Louis grumbled. "I died those four days, if we're going to face it together only then, you're not doing anything alone."

Harry smiled a very saddening and morbid smile, as though all the sadness in the world had been put into it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said pecking his cheeks. 

"Come on," Harry beckoned, leading him back to their bedroom. "Let's forget about a few things for a while."


	2. Overhaul

__

_Harry was seated outside the doctor's chambers in the seemingly calm atmosphere of the hospital where he had been waiting for a check up. The grimly white walled hospital was oddly distasteful yet had a relieving aura about the entire building. The numerous patients walking in and out, assisted by nurses clad in pearl white clothes or with their relatives when Harry instinctively turned to search for Louis, devastatingly he found no one. He had been down with stomach ache since the morning otherwise he would've never left him alone even for a moment. Harry was acquainted with the fact and acutely suggested, imposed it on him to stay at home and rest before they proceeded to investigate the case brought down by Father Keith._

_Snapping him out of his track of thoughts, he was called out next and he quickly made his way into the room._

_The procedure wasn't long but he felt strained after it which he felt pretty often nowadays. Feelings of nausea, dizziness, craving for food. It was quite inconsistently consistent._

_The irritating smell of phenol persisted when he sat down before the doctor, waiting for a verdict while fidgeting with the hem of his coat._

_"Nothing to worry about." She said in a cavalier manner and gave him a brilliant grin. "You're expecting. That's all."_

_The winds around him slowed down, as his breath fastened assisted with the widening of his eyes while he tried to inhale the statement she had just said. "I am sure I am on birth control."_

_"And I am sure you're pregnant." The doctor nodded who rose an eyebrow at his surprise._

_"How far am I?" Harry asked trying to control his anxiety._

_"Three months I think."_

_Harry closed his eyes and tried his best to calm himself down wondering how to handle this situation in the most effective way possible._

"Harry?" Louis nudged him from his series of thoughts,"we're here, love."

Harry looked back at Louis and shook his head, signalling he was fine. He had made a decision that he'd tell Louis after they returned home today, finishing the basics of the investigation, praying there was nothing haunted about the place and Father Keith had unnecessarily exaggerated about it.

"Where have you been lost, sweetheart?" He asked placing his thumb on his cheek and caressing it lovingly while Harry slowly melted into the touch leaning his cheek into his palm and showcasing his dimples which twisted his lips into a grin at the display of affection. 

"Come on, love," He beckoned, "we have work." Leaning and quickly pecking his cheek, moving out of the car when Harry stepped out himself.

The fresh country like air blew past them ruffling Harry's curls disorderly, caressing their skin while the leaves rustled against one another inhaling and exhaling their secrets quietly. Entering the boundaries of the destination given by Father Keith, the two walked into the land noticing the lovely undergrowth and scatter of trees which gave a peacefully calming radiance. The huge willow trees formed a cluster near the dock which they just passed. 

Stepping into the portico, Louis knocked the wooden door waiting to be answered. Opening the door, a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair welcomed the two in. "Thank God you came." She breathed and drew away from the door letting them enter. The woman had a sharp jaw with her hair making her brilliant blue hues stand out.

"I am Cara and," she looked out, as another brunette joined them, "this is my wife Kendall." 

"Hi," Louis and Harry greeted with a smile, after which he introduced, "I'm Louis, this is Harry."

"Thank you for coming by." The brunette who identified herself as Kendall nodded with a forced smile. It was clear she was terrified beyond measure and Harry could sense that beneath her well crafted facade of normalcy.

Entering the living room on the immediate left Harry gave a huge smile to the family present, "Who are these young ladies?" 

"That's Andrea, our oldest," Kendall began pointing at the brunette with brown eyes just like her mother, "Nancy," another brunette with sparkly blue eyes, "Christine, Cindy," both blonde with the same blue crystalline eyes. "and April." They said introducing the youngest who was probably not older that five years and had brown wavy hair cascading down her shoulders with chocolate brown eyes. 

"Hello." Harry beamed and greeted the girls in the living room. "I'm Harry and this is my husband Louis."

"Hi!" The girls chorused while Louis looked around the house when Harry engaged them in a small introductory conversation. 

"What happened to the pictures?" He questioned noticing the framed photographs which had been stacked on the table in the hallway. 

"They keep falling during the course of the night," Cara informed them, "throughout the night there are these banging noises on the wood." 

Louis pursed his lips, looking at him with a sigh,"The noises come in a group of three?" 

"Yea," she said after a moment of thought.

"Disappears at dawn?"

"Uh-huh." She affirmed.

"And there is this smell," Kendall added, "like a rotten meat type."

This caused Harry to look at his husband with creases of dejection on his face. "Go on."

"All the clocks in the house stop at three o seven am," Kendall went on leading them up the staircase.

"All of them?" Louis confirmed.

"Every single one." Cara assured worriedly.

Louis rubbed his temples and looked at his husband with concern etched on his face. 

"Why?" Cara prompted. 

"Rancid smells," the brunet began with his piercing blue eyes boring into the couple, "usually indicate demonic activity." 

This widened the pair's eyes when Kendall's muscles softened and she let out an 'Oh My God' clutching on to Cara's arm.

"And the knocks are meant as an insult to the Holy Trinity." Harry added to Louis explanation when Kendall opened the door to show the room which had the brown wardrobe. 

"It was there when we moved in," Cara informed, "With a few extra stuff in the cellar."

Louis stepped in to examine the wardrobe whereas Harry looked around the room for any signs of paranormal activity.

"And three days back, I was locked down in the cellar, I swear to God someone was there." Kendall declared with fear laced in her statement. "The cellar closed by itself and I was locked until Cara returned."

Harry took a deep breath, "Show me the cellar," he requested and thoughtfully appended, "and I'd like to see more of your property with Louis, if you do not mind."

"Go ahead." Kendall responded.

Louis went down the basement first clearing the way letting Harry follow him with his hand holding his firmly guiding him, assuring to protect the man behind him. "Slowly Harry." He mentioned and shortly reached the bottom of the staircase when a wave of negative energy rush through him.

Standing in the poorly maintained room, Harry closed his eyes to make an attempt to touch onto what had occurred on these grounds when an overwhelming sense of grief enveloped the man with whisperings of odd sort. "Look what she made me do." Someone hushed in his ear making Harry cringe in response, slowly feeling a raking set of long nails on his well tailored coat which cause Harry to snap his eyes open with Louis' name descended on his lips. 

"Harry?" Louis said holding his hand. "Love?"

"Something really terrible happened here Lou. Very terrible." Harry said looking into his eyes with a saddened expression.

Louis sighed and took his hand, if anybody understood how taxing these expeditions or connections to the other world could get, it was Louis, that was the reason for him to behave comforting and normal at the same time. "It's all right, Harry," he said holding the man's arms, "it's okay." 

"Let's go back up," Louis suggested, "I'm feeling terrible here." 

When Harry didn't move, Louis nudged him, "What happened love?"

Harry shook his head in dismissal, "No, it's nothing, just my head." 

If Louis was unconvinced on his dismissal, he didn't voice it out, instead lead him back on top of the house where Kendall and Cara were seated with their girls playing Hide and Clap alongside the still haunted house making an effort at normalcy. 

Harry had made his way to the youngest Delevingne of the house, April. Kendall had mentioned casually when they returned from the basement. Harry then suggested he would talk to April while Louis recorded Cara and Kendall's statement on the occurences. When he did so, she had shown him an intriguing musical box which had a mirror through which he had seen a boy in white shorts and a polo shirt in the mirror and when he turned unsurprisingly there was nothing.

Harry sighed a heavy sigh and smiled taking April and began walking to the living room where Louis was taking the recording. 

Seeing him continue his recording, Harry left him at it and walked out of the house to investigate the dock when he noticed Louis following him close by. 

"Harry, sweetheart?" He called out when the curly haired lad turned to see Louis his eyes widened, as stupor came down into his iris. Harry's breathing quickened with his eyebrows creasing when Louis caught hold of him.

"Sweetheart?" Louis questioned touching his cheek in concern when Harry almost tumbled due to his loss of balance. 

Clutching onto Louis' jacket, he buried his head into his neck, "This place is traumatizing, Louis." He muffled into his ears while his eyes stayed stationary on the woman who was hanging from the protruding branch of the willow tree.

* * * 

Louis and Harry were seated before Kendall and her wife. Kendall hadn't had a peaceful night sleep since they had stepped foot into the wretched house. It had robbed them of the little peace they possessed.

With Andrea being attacked, her locked up in the basement, Nancy thrown out of her bed and their entire family being troubled by God alone knows what they had finally reached out to the church. 

They weren't a very religious family but Kendall kept up a few traditions and had made sure the girls had at least been baptized which is probably why the Father assured them they'd send some sort of help which they did. A priest came and blessed the house which turned out to be more fatal because after that was when she was thrown down the cellar, after which Cara said she had heard of these paranormal investigators and shortly later Kendall requested for them from Father Keith and two days later they had sent Harry and Louis who were seated before them. 

Something about the two of them which brought the couple a unique sense of calmness. Their was a vague hemisphere which surrounded anybody who was present around them which drew them into a peaceful state.

The brunette turned towards the two of them and laid his eyes on the two of them, "What both Harry and I think is that your house needs a cleansing," He spoke in slow manner with his accent enveloping the syllables, "an exorcism."

To this Cara widened her eyes, "I thought you did that to people." 

"Not necessarily," Louis corrected, "Harry's been seeing something around your house," he said looking at the man to take over. 

"I've been seeing the spirit which has latched itself to your family." Harry began taking over from Louis' side. "I first saw it behind the two of you when you welcomed us," he revealed while Cara and Kendall's faces grew more horrified with the passing of every word, "I saw it in the living room with your kids and that spirit is apparently feeding off you."

"We need to leave this house," Kendall motioned to her wife immediately. 

"No, it ain't that easy," Louis repudiated their ideas, "when a spirit haunts you it's like stepping on gum, you take it with you wherever you go."

"There are a lot of spirits here but I'm worried about this particular one the most because it's so malevolent." Harry said to the two of them.

"When can we get it done?" Cara questioned the two of them. 

Louis shook his head in agreement to what she said, "An exorcism is an extremely archaic not to mention elaborate procedure and even with years of experience, I've seen it go tragically wrong."

"But before we reach that stage, we need to get proof of things occuring here," Harry addressed the two of them. 

"Which is the tough part but," Louis supplemented, "really required."

Kendall and Cara turned to one another and returned their gaze to the two men, conceding like manner said, "All right."

While they slowly sauntered out of the house, "Let's play hide and clap?" The wind whispered into Harry's ears which caused him to whisk his head up thereby ignoring the step and lunging towards the ground before Louis intervened in between and caught him. "Careful love." He warned with his arms around his torso, gently picking him up, enabling him to stand properly when Harry looked at Louis mesmerized which drew his husband's curiosity, "All right?"

"Yes. I am." Harry nodded with a confident smile.


	3. Oversee

On their ride back home, Louis had observed Harry was unusually quiet after affirming a haunting, he kept mum until they reached their house in London and spoke in syllables even after they reached home. 

Louis excused himself to make a few calls to Niall and Liam asking the two to check up a few things on the estate while they did their own research. 

On entering the kitchen, he saw him cleaning an absolute burnt mess, the stench of overcooked vegetables throwing them out down the garbage which genuinely surprised the cerulean eyed man, his Haz never burnt food. 

"Harry?" Louis asked approaching his husband. 

Startled, Harry turned to see Louis who was standing by the door looking at him in intrigue as to what the younger man was upto. "Harry, what's wrong love?"

"I can't cook today." He sighed and sat down on the floor with his back leaning on the wall and head hung low. 

Louis eyebrows knitted themselves in concern, as he knelt down and placed his arm on his husband's in assurance, "That's okay, I'll ask Niall to pick up something on his way here. Okay?" The emerald eyed man nodded his head with his eyes fixed to the floor.

"I'll be right back. Let me give him a call." He said running off to the telephone in hope to catch up with Niall before he left for their place. 

When Louis returned, he slid down to sit beside Harry, locking his fingers with the curly haired man. "Love? What's wrong?" He asked cupping his cheek. 

"That spirit is really hateful, Lou." He muttered leaning onto his shoulder. 

"Hazza, we've dealt with pretty hateful cases. You don't need to worry about this one sweetheart." Louis muttered kissing his cheek in certainity.

Harry's curls curtained his face while he continued talking, "If we don't help them there is one hundred per cent chance of death on those grounds."

Louis turned the boy towards him, drawing his anxiety to himself, "It's that vicious?"

"Yes. Very Hateful." Harry affirmed. "And I don't want anything happening to you." He added draping his arms around Louis' shoulders.

"I'll be fine, you're here." Louis looked at him in affirmatively, he knew deep down that nothing could really harm him as long as Harry was present. "We will help them darling." He repeated again, as Harry maneuvered himself into Louis' arms, kissing his curls while the thoughts about the house continued to haunt him.

As they sat in pin drop silence, Louis cells ran into an unlikely consideration, "Hon?"

"Yes?"

"Your astral projections," he started at a slow pace.

"Should not take place there," Harry completed, "there's a possibility of me to lose my way back to my body."

"And if you need to talk to somebody? Make an attempt to contact the other world?" Louis probed with agitation drowning his irises.

"I'll have to get away from that place." Harry alternated. 

Sighing, Louis kissed on top of his head. He was made aware of the gravity of the situation and he needed to make sure of Harry's safety which resided on his shoulders. He couldn't keep Harry away from the site but neither could he tug him in enough which would result in losing his husband. 

Closing his eyes in frustration, letting his arm reside on Harry's chest, he took in a deep breath, hoping taking this case wasn't one amongst the so many mistakes he had done in his life.

* * *

The sun had been shining brightly when the sheen grey automobile came to a standstill before the house which was flanked with greenery. The rays peeked through the web of leaves providing a shadow on the weeded garden floor, as they walked into the house.  
Wading their way through the equipment, there was a police car which drove up while Louis handed a few cameras to Harry which were passed on to Niall, as soon as he returned.

"Niall, Haz, this is officer Shawn Mendes." Louis gestured him to the man in the uniform. "He'll be overseeing the occurences with us."

"Shawn, this is my husband Harry," Louis voice chimed, as Harry smiled in acknowledgement, "and his brother who we found dropped off at our doorstep, Niall." This called a death glare from Niall's sea blue orbs while he shook Shawn's hand in sincerity. 

Harry left the group to continue with their ministrations, he moved into the house to help out with the few little things here and there. They were supposed to stay in the house for a while any way.

After a few days worth research,they had been made aware of the occurences which took place on the land, the very next day they decided to start with taking proofs and receipts of the happenings in the house on tape, that very morning, as no sooner had they arrived than Harry had broken down to Cara and Kendall on what had materialized in actuality in the house they inhabited. 

He narrated their findings and told them about the witch Bathsheba who sacrificed her seven days old child, proclaimed her love for Satan and suicided. Kendall was appalled by the story was an understatement, she was disgusted by the creature- yes, because no human being let alone mother would sacrifice her new born. 

"It was never a child to her, Kendall." Harry said shaking his head in understanding. "She just used her god given gift as the ultimate weapon against him."

"Downright disgusting." Kendall muttered and reached out to a framed photograph to place on the table which caused Harry to reach at the same moment allowing the two to brush their fingers against one another which drew a picture before his eyes, a memory of Kendall, Cara and her children on the sandy beach laughing with one another. The family were emanating happiness and had a feeling of satisfaction washed through and through and Harry could feel that which triggered a smile on his lips. "That's a nice day at the beach."

Kendall looked at him, surprised as a slow smile crept onto her face, "How did you know?"

"It's like a peek into another person's life," Harry told her placing the photograph on the table. 

"We were just riding through," Kendall grinned,"and Nancy pointed out that it was such a brilliant view so we took this picture." She said, her eyes glimmering with happiness, "Cara and the children make up my world. You'll help us, right?"

Harry nodded in assurance, "Definitely." He smiled and beckoned her to come downstairs.

Noticing wires laid at the bottom of the stairs, Harry carefully tried stepping over them but his foot got tangled into the pile which caused him to halt to remove the wires wrapped around his leg.

"Hazza, sit down and remove it," Louis recommended in a cavalier manner, as he steadied the camera near the door. 

Before Harry could even sit down, the wire strongly wound itself and a harsh tug made him lunge in the forward direction. 

"Louis!" His voice screeched and before Harry could hit the floor, the man intervened his fall, catching Harry in his arms but before and questions could even be responded to the camera behind the two of them snapped a picture. 

Harry didn't need to answer anything, the man understood. Placing him on the staircase, he himself removed the wires from the younger one's leg. "You're all right?" Louis questioned looking into leafy eyes which had specks of gold radiating from them.

"Yea." He affirmed standing again. 

"Hazza, why don't you stay put, you're not well, right?" He proposed, gently with his voice laced with distress, "Niall and I can see to the cameras and the rest."

With that Louis left him on the couch, speeding away to do the remnant work around the house leaving Harry to his own musings.

< i>'Eat healthy and take care of yourself, Harry,' the doctor smiled at him, 'you're providing for two people.'

These words resonated in Harry's ears. He hadn't informed Louis and this voyage which they had embarked on didn't exactly correspond to the idea of 'taking care of yourself'.

Sighing in dejection, Harry felt a pit form in his stomach. He never kept anything from Louis and keeping away the fact that he was expecting yet here, aiding this family, Louis wouldn't just restrict him but he would also try to do this all by himself which wasn't possible. Louis couldn't do anything without Harry and Harry couldn't do anything without Louis. But if the situation arose, Louis would definitely at least try to do it by himself. 

Instantaneously, a hand pressed his arm in assurance, noticing Kendall gently smiling at him, "Don't worry about it, Haz. I get you."

"Yea, she does!" The youngest of the family, April added with her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "When Mama is so protective over Mummy, it's cute and sweet and nice." 

"April." Kendall admonished in a controlling intonation. 

"Well, it is true you know." Nancy said looking up from her book.

"Don't listen to what this kids tell you Harry," Kendall shrugged off,"do you mind helping me with lunch if you can?"

"Can I help too?!" April's chimes like voice circled.

"Course, you can!" Harry said couping her in his arms. 

"Harry, she'll create a mess," Kendall alarmed with warning in her voice. 

"We'll be fine," Harry grinned in assurance. "Won't we April?" 

"We will." April affirmed instigating a raise of her mum's eyebrow immediately.

"We'll see young lady," she said, clearly unconvinced but handed them the vegetables nonetheless, "Could you cut these onions and tomatoes?"

During the course of cooking lunch, Kendall understood one thing in particular, Harry was proficient at handling kids. He was a natural with the little ones and the older ones and the ones in between. From coherently managing April's questions to asking queries about Christine and Cindy, giving querky replies to Nancy and neat advice to Andrea. 

"You have very pretty curls." Andrea admitted, admiring Harry's hair. 

"Thank you, Andrea." Harry said gratefully and kept a plate before Louis serving everybody lunch alongside Kendall. 

"Harry?" Christine piped in, "Could I braid your hair tomorrow?"

Harry looked at the girl in amusement, "Of course sweety." He approved and took his seat beside Louis who was fondly gazing at his husband. 

"What?" Harry questioned with a raised brow.

"Nothing, husband," he said gleefully with a smile plastered on his face. 

After lunch had concluded, Louis appeared beside Harry on the porch when he was examining the wind chimes made by the children of the house.

"Memories?" Louis kissed his cheek, in reference to the wind chimes he had gifted Harry on the Christmas he had proposed, six years ago. 

"Yea," Harry grinned and returned a kiss on his cheek. "Can you believe it's been six years tomorrow."

"Six years and more to come," Louis commented with his arm still wrapped around his torso, letting his head to fall on his shoulder in the persisting comfortable silence.

"You know," the two of them began simultaneously which dragged a chuckle out. 

"You tell me," Louis nudged.

"I had actually planned for this anniversary." Harry answered unhesitatingly and Louis looked up into those Grass green orbs. "Even I had." He confessed. 

"A lot." The pair added concurrently which drew the two into another loving gaze. 

"You know?" Louis mused again, when they took a seat on the swing which hung far off. "You're awfully good with children." He hinted. 

"Hmmm." Harry hummed, aware in which direction this conversation was heading. "Harry, after this case, I would really like to start a family." He announced straightforwardly, this called for Harry's attention. "That's forthright."

"I want a family, Haz and I am aware you want one too." He commented. "And it's time we take a break."

Harry stiffened a bit at the blandly open declaration. He didn't know how to respond. The fact that Louis wanted to start a family with him was incessantly endearing but how could he even hide this from him. Louis deserved to know but he knew that if he did so, this family would be rendered helpless. 

With a deep breathe, Harry tried suffocating the uncontrollable feeling of confessing everything to his lover and continued to just nod in agreement.

"Anyway, let's get back in." Louis alternated, as the sun gently cascaded through the clouds leaving behind specks of orange vermillion stained the blue blanket.


	4. Onset

The breeze blew past the trees with a touch of restlessness when the Chevy drove past the countryside. The rays of the sun hadn't illuminated the place and were veiled behind the cotton-like clouds while the birds raced through them, basking themselves in the close proximity with the warmth of the sun. 

Cara Delevingne had always been a morning person but Louis Tomlinson wasn't and he had mentioned it to her when he had accompanied her to pick up groceries because sleep just didn't agree with him for the moment. The previous two days, they had caught glimpses of things here and there but nothing concrete. But since nothing concrete occurred it was safe to say no life-threatening incident had taken place either.

While returning with a bunch of flowers and the grocery, Cara turned to Louis, "I'm glad you guys are here," she said to him, thankfully, "the kids feel better around you."

Louis' lips twisted into a smile. "It's not me, it's all Harry. I really can't take any credit for that."

"Why so?" Cara asked, her crystalline blue dripping with intrigue.

Louis took a sigh, "See whenever, Harry helps someone, it does them good but it also takes a piece of him a little by little."

"The last case we worked on so months back," Louis narrated and turned to her with his azure orbs," took a huge piece. He saw something so terrifying that he locked himself up in our room, didn't eat, didn't talk, didn't come out for four days."

"I didn't even want to take any case for that matter, I was too scared to risk letting that happen again."

"What did he see?"

"I don't know and I won't ask," Louis stated halting the car before the haunted house. "He'll tell me when he's ready."

"Louis." Cara placed her hand on his shoulder. "Patience. Deal with them with patience."

"I know you don't have a lot of it but I also know you can summon it if Harry is the one involved," Cara said understanding his situation. "They can get stubborn but it's your job to honour his wishes while protecting him."

"You seem to be talking out of the experience," Louis commented quietly.

"I am." Cara smiled. "The sweet ones are quite vicious when they want to be." She added and took the bags from the back seats. 

"I'll take that advice." Louis smiled and took the flowers and the remnant bags. 

"Why those particular flowers though?" She asked averting the topic to the flowers. The misty white baby's breath curtained around the pale pink snapdragons. 

"Health and eternal love," Louis smiled, "They played a major part when I asked him to marry me since then they're special and he loves them." Then consequently, thoughtfully added while pushing the door," And baby's breath is symbolic of the Holy Spirit."

After carefully keeping everything in the kitchen and turning to Kendall, "Where is Harry?"

"Harry and the kids are in the living room, call them for breakfast please," Kendall requested.

Moving into the living room, Louis noticed his husband in the middle of all the children, seated on the floor, getting his hair braided by April. Entertaining the other children with his jokes and riddles.

"Guys, breakfast's ready!" Louis announced which caused everybody to huddle towards the dining table. 

"And it's done!" April proclaimed jumping before him and ran off for breakfast which caused Louis to come closer to his husband, examining the braid which was done by the little one. It wasn't perfect, a little sloppy but she had put in lovely tiny wildflowers in that braid. 

"I am impressed, this child has surpassed me," Louis said incredulously. 

"Lou," Harry said in a gladden manner," she's a kid and you're my husband."

"Hmmm." Louis hummed, unconvinced.

"Come on," Harry nudged, kissing his cheek and leading him to the dining hall. 

* * *

While they continued their investigation around the house, the afternoon drew into closure and the temperatures dropped uncharacteristically and everyone just gathered into the living room for evening snacks. 

"Kendall?" Harry reached out, "Where's April?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked barging out of the kitchen. 

"She told me she's going to see you in the kitchen."

"She never came to the kitchen," Kendall denied hysterically. 

"Christine!" Kendall called out," was April upstairs."

"Not really," replied the teenager.

"I'll check the basement!" Louis said beckoning Shawn to follow him. 

"Andrea, take your mother and check upstairs!" Kendall commanded. 

"I'll check the yard," Harry said opening the door with Cara silently following him.

When they were moving to the dock, the wind grew fierce as the leaves crackled, it wasn't dusk but the clouds clogged the remnant light of the sun, drowning the surroundings into pale darkness. Spotting a figure in the distance, Harry and Cara ran up to the brunette standing dangerously near the perilous waters. 

"April, sweety," Cara beckoned gently, "what are you doing here love?"

"Oh my god," Harry muttered with fear etched onto his voice, "Cara careful. She's not alone." He said alarmingly, noticing the shadow behind her. 

As Cara approached April, the brunette turned back to see her parent, "Mumma!" April exclaimed at the familiar voice. "Rory said he was feeling sad so I went for a walk with him."

"Sweetheart," Cara moved closer with caution, "you could've told any of-" but before she could complete her sentence, she was dragged into the pool and before they knew it grasping for air.

"APRIL!" The two screamed simultaneously and before they knew it Harry was into the pool pulling little April up when he noticed a malicious chuckle through the waters. Handing her to Cara, Harry hurried up the piece of wood when a forceful tug threw him back in.

"Harry!" Cara shouted in desperation and placed her daughter beside her, holding on to his arms, attempting to pull him up when she noticed a distinguished white figure moving in the waters, hauling him back.

Exerting all the force in her body to bring the man up when he was halfway to land, a bold scratch appeared on her hands throwing them off his person, revoking her ability to help while he struggled against the water which was dragging him down. Screaming out in pain when blood was splattered on her arms while Harry continued to flap and finally gripped the wooden board but an overpowering force snatched him back.

"Louis!" He muffled a shout while clipping his hand to the wooden board but failed miserably. The rusted iron nails harshly scarred his finger, delineating blood from his fingers, trying terribly to keep him from the water, though he was propelled back by the dark presence. 

"Get Louis!" He screamed in suffocation which caused her to yank April and move towards the man who was coming out of the house while he gradually began to give his strength into the water.

"Louis!" Cara shrieked while trying to yank Harry in an exhausting manner which caused Louis to run in his direction. "Harry!" She screamed trying to prevent him to fall into unconsciousness.

Without question, he reached out to his husband who he quickly wrenched him from the water, making an attempt to hold the man but slipped through his fingers which instantly made the blue-eyed man dive into the water, heaving him out of the water effortlessly. Swiftly, he placed the man on the dock and began to pump his chest. 

"Hazza," Louis called out, he said placing his hand and pressing his chest to propel the remnant water which he had ingested, "wake up sweetheart!"

Harry began to spatter liquid from his mouth, coughing violently, spitting water and his conscience descending back upon him. His breath heaving frantically with his eyes fluttering to see Louis seated beside him panting himself when he noticed a dark red liquid on Harry's trousers. Removing the coat, he observed that his shirt had been torn rabidly at his torso with nail scratches on them bleeding severely. 

"Harry, you're bleeding!" He exclaimed and stood on his feet, picking the man up in his arms and walking back to the house as quick as possible.

* * *

Trying his best to clean up the wounds to prevent any further infection, Louis sat beside the green-eyed boy who continued to eye his every movement. He had made Harry change his clothes and was wrapping the wounds while the man sipped on his broth. 

Louis was silent while doing this and a silent Louis meant a dangerous one. He was thinking. Deeply. And whenever he did so, it would result in decision making which often put Harry into a compromising situation.

"Harry," Louis began with his lips thinned into a firm line, "why is this spirit abnormally smitten by you?"

To be honest, Harry had no answer to that question, he had wondered, time and again himself, as to why he was being targeted by the nasty spirit."I don't know. I really don't." He admitted.

Louis looked at him with his eyebrows risen and then turned away, keeping the cotton on the bedside table, "I know you wouldn't like this," he began with his voice giving off on his uncertainty, "baby, I think you should go back home tomorrow." He insinuated, "stay here for the mornings but stay away for the night."

In divergence to Louis' expectations, Harry stayed silent, contemplating the suggestion."I think so too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, not today but," Harry's green eyes turned to Louis' baby blue," but I want to stay back at home tomorrow."

Smiling in relief, "Thank God, I thought you wouldn't agree."

Moving away from the bedroom lent to them, the two made their way to the living room when a group of flashes crackled in the periphery, flipping their heads to the other side, they noticed someone move which garnered everyone's attention. 

"That's just Cindy sleepwalking," Cara said leaping onto prevent her daughter from doing anything stupid but was caught by Harry. 

"She didn't trigger it," he said clutching onto her, noticing the brunette walking up the staircase, "Someone's with her."

"What do you-"

The door of the room slammed shut with Cindy in it which made Cara hurry up the staircase alongside Louis.

"She isn't alone in the room!" Niall announced, listening on his headphones connected to the speakers in the room to which Harry ran over and took the spare headphones, hearing the quaint noises in the haunted room, guiding her.

Meanwhile, Louis and Cara broke down the door to see Cindy was nowhere to be found. "She ain't here." Cara exclaimed, searching every other place in the room," She isn't here Louis!"

"Shawn!" Louis turned, "Ask Niall to give the UV light, quick."

After using the contraption, Louis trailed her footsteps to the wardrobe and revealed a hidden compartment behind the actual furniture where Cindy lay. Pulling her out, he handed the girl over to her mother while Harry witnessed with his eyebrows creased.

* * *

Harry had somehow wriggled into the space to check if anything unusual was present and saw a bunch of wooden racks, layered with dust and cobwebs having a few toys placed on them when he saw an empty space right to the further left and reached, "Louis? Could you give April's music box, please?"

Louis handed him the box and Harry noticed it fit onto the empty space perfectly. Scrutinising the unkempt place, he felt a rope made of yarn, probably which lead to an odd opening towards the end of it. Pulling the rope up, it began to make a messy pile on his lap when a noose was at the end of it all. 

Gulping at the realisation which dawned upon him, he worriedly turned began pacing back, this rope was used for suicide and the noose was evidence enough. 

"Lou! Louis, help me out!" He bellowed loudly and stood up which brought in, "Harry!" He said moving closer to the wardrobe when the wood on which the clairvoyant was standing on gave away and threw him down the house accompanied with screams. 

When Harry finally fell down on the wooden floor of the familiar basement with the music box right beside him. 

A gushing fear enveloped the man, as his shivering hands took the red music box, his breathing unsteady and fear to seep through him when he played the box to look into the mirror to see, a bony white hand figure right behind him with her face dripping blood off. 

A scream replaced his voice, "Louis!"

This call snapped Louis attention and he immediately began his hurried search banging every wall of the house while descending down the place roaring his husband's name. Little did he know this was just the beginning of a nightmarish hell.


	5. Obtrusive

Harry had been to sixty-nine exorcisms in his lifetimes. And every time he encountered a dark entity, Louis was present. The fascinating thing about psychics or clairvoyants was they were at a greater risk to get traumatized because they saw things which nobody else could. Exterminating something which one couldn't see was far easier than vice versa. 

Which was something Louis was well aware of due to this fact, he made sure Harry was protected by countless number of prayers and rosaries around him. He often shrugged it off because Harry knew that Louis' mere presence staggered back so many malicious spirits. 

The periwinkle eyed man himself wasn't aware of the consequences of his own aura but Harry did. Louis shielded him more than anything in the world, it was the aura he carried with a clean heart and relentless belief in Christ which resulted in that. Harry was aware of his aura but bad never prodded onto as what it was but one day when he did his regular round of meditation at his then boyfriend's house, he had surprisingly encountered his mother's spirit while he involuntarily projected himself who had told these facts about Louis who was soundlessly sleeping on the couch.

Harry had kept it from his husband for a deliberately extensive amount of time because he knew if any incident would occur, he would blame himself to a degree higher than what he presently did. 

Which was why the abnormal silence was invoking tears of desperation from Harry's eyes, being devoid of his husband's presence and any sort of assurance, not to mention, he had no idea that after such a fall the baby in his womb even survived, causing him to whimper at the thought of losing his child. 

Moments later, wiping his tears away, he channelled every thought into helping the Delevingne family.'I need to know what happened here and why did it happen.' Harry thought and opened the box, after which he noticed a bony white figure with blood dripping of her face. Lowering the music box, Harry turned to the place where it was spotted behind him but saw nothing there. 

Sighing, he returned his gaze to see the woman right before his eyes, screeching into his face, "Look what she made me do!"

Stumbling back a little by the obvious scare, regulating his breathing, "What happened? What'd she make you do?"

The woman suddenly walked to the corner of the dusty basement to join another person in a long dressing gown. This woman had a scratch down her neck with a deep bruise on her neck.

"We never wanted to do this." She justified. 

Harry squinted his eyes when recognition pulled through his brain, they were the same two women who Harry and Louis had researched on. They had once inhabited the witch's land and suicided after their children died or disappeared. 

"What actually happened?" Harry voiced out, moving towards the women. 

"We could show you," they implied, glaring at the music box.

Taking the music box once again, Harry turned the handle to expect the worst outcome possible through the mirror. Gazing through the mirror, he saw the woman with the bruise cutting the neck of a girl, hardly a few years old with a tailoring scissors. The blood was dripping down leaving a never-ending trail before the dining table upstairs while she proceeded to take the same rope Harry discovered to hang herself from the ceiling fan.

The scene flipped onto the woman who Harry identified had a son named, Rory, April's spirit friend. The maid who was his mother had taken him into the dark forest during the dead of the night, as he sees her killing her own son while burying him shortly afterwards, initiating a gasp from his mouth, knowing the aftermath of the burial. 

Closing his eyes in frustration, Harry put the pieces together, she possessed the mother to kill the child. Kendall's bruises. She was feeding off her.

"Bright one, aren't you?" A voice whispered into his ears dissipating a rancid odour with an abnormal drop in temperature. 

Goosebumps ran through his skin while Harry assaulted his lips with his teeth, trying to stomach a whimper while tears formed in his eyes. 

Shutting his eyes down, refusing to see anything, Harry began to spit out every prayer he knew. Reaching out to the rosary which was supposed to be around his wrist but had probably been torn away from him during his fall. 

At this point, Harry realized one thing, he didn't have any religious article on him, the silver chain with the crucifix had been removed when Louis was cleaning his wounds and now the rosary hung somewhere with an evil and malevolent spirit latched behind his back while he was pregnant.

Tears rolling down his eyes, calling out to the Holy Spirit to help him in any remote way possible.

"You really think, they're gonna help?!" A burst of laughter enveloped the room, reverberating it. 

"Leave me alone!" Harry screamed in response when suddenly the room grew to a standstill again. All he could hear was the screams of his husband from the door he attempted to break. 

As he slowly fluttered his eyes open, he noticed nothing but darkness before him when the floorboard creaked with footsteps throwing the man to the foot of the stairs which caused Harry's neck to rub against a sharp piece of wood run through his neck, spilling blood all over his shoulder.

Knowing he was at the foot of the stairs, Harry quickly dragged himself up the staircase, banging the door which Louis was pushing open when he saw the witch, the woman, Bathsheba with bone-like structure hanging in dirty white clothing climbing up the staircase with all her four limbs, a knife clutched in her right hand. 

"Louis! Louis!" Harry shouted frantically with more tears trailing down his sheer skin.

The door forced itself open and suddenly the witch disappeared leaving the knife to crash against the flooring, as soon as Louis entered the entrance. 

Propelling himself into Louis' arms, "I know what she did," he announced hauling him back into the hallway," she possesses the mother to kill the child! That's why Kendall has those bruises! She's feeding off her!"

No sooner did Harry declare this than Andrea was dragged across the living by her hair. The screams which erupted were deafening, as the brunette was catapulted around the room. Everybody tried to hold onto the girl but it seemed as though somebody was dragging her by the hair.

Looking around, Harry grabbed the scissor kept on the table and quickly cut off the part of her hair which was being grabbed, halting the ministrations which spread an unsettling quiet in the house.

Out of nowhere, Harry felt a tug on his arms which turned into a grasp, shoving him to showcase and throwing him out of the living room towards the hallway, knocking him clearly unconscious. 

"We better leave this house before the situation worsens," Shawn suggested to which Louis immediately agreed and picked Harry up, manoeuvring the rest of the family out alongside him.

* * *

Louis glared at the empty chairs which were placed in a disorderly manner in the dead of the night. The pastel coloured clock had its arms settling down to show two am. The winds passing through the hospital hallways whispered no words of encouragement to the Doncaster native, as he waited for the doctor who was examining Harry to return. 

Louis rubbed his eyes to disperse any remnant sleep which had formerly pooled in his crystal blue bead before drinking a shot of coffee. He had diligently assured the safety of the family and left Niall and Shawn along with them for precautionary measures while he had traversed to the hospital with his unconscious, bleeding husband.

Remembering how nasty the case was getting, he shuddered. It was common for spirits to attack others present especially if they were psychics but this particular haunting had troubled Louis incessantly especially regarding the fact, the woman was specifically attracted to Harry immensely and wanted to harm him regardless of the situation.

As his thoughts continued to graze around his husband's wellbeing, the doctor exited the room. 

"Louis," he approached, as the brunet stood up to receive an update on his husband's health, "Firstly, I must say both your husband and your child are stubborn as mules," he addressed, "even though Harry's physical condition is not very healthy and he has almost drowned as well as suffered a fall according to what you said but Louis, nothing has happened to your baby or Harry, internally that is."

"Baby?" Louis questioned unable to catch on the implication.

"Harry is pregnant, three and a half months, according to my observation," the doctor verified.

"Pregnant? With a child? Harry?" He asked incoherently.

"I thought you knew," the doctor said unaware of his knowledge. "I suggest we keep him until the morning for observation only for the sake of an extra step that is." He added and left him to his comprehension. 

'Harry was pregnant. That is why the witch was targeting him.' Louis connected, drawing his eyes into a closure. His Harry was pregnant with their child. And he hadn't told him.


	6. Overwhelm

When Harry met Louis the next day, an overwhelming coldness persisted in between the two of them, Louis in an outright manner ignored Harry and loudly promulgated he wasn't going to be involved in the case anymore. All the major things to be done had been accomplished and Harry's help wasn't required and he was certainly not going to accompany him further into the case for the exorcism.

Harry hadn't argued when Louis decided to check on the Delevingnes alone and had asked Zayn and Liam to stay alongside him for accompany.

When he did return late in the evening,   
he was told that Harry was already asleep in their room to which he went to check up on him to have a settling satisfaction in his heart. He was safe. 

Kneeling beside the sleeping figure of the man, he slowly raked his hands through his curls, allowing his eyes to drink the man's beauty when he leaned in to kiss his forehead which caused the man to let out a few unintelligible mumbles. 

"Louis." He finished and turned over to the other side. 

Nodding his head in dismissal, he kissed his cheeks after standing up and returned to the kitchen where Zayn and Liam were eating dinner. 

"He is damn pissed," Zayn commented quietly when Louis walked in. 

Louis brought himself a plate and took a seat beside Liam, "I wonder why?" He responded sarcastically.

Zayn turned to Louis with a sour look on his face, "Stop being a little bitch Louis." He admonished. "You're behaving like a child."

"I am behaving like a child?!" Louis asked incredulously, "Well, excuse you Zayn, he hid his pregnancy from me-"

"-for a god damn good reason!" Zayn cut him off. "Do you have any idea how suffocated he would've felt when you didn't want to do the one thing which he likes the most? Help people?!"

"Louis, you just took away his ability to make decisions!" Zayn informed him. "No matter how much it seems like he belongs to you, he can make his own decisions."

Louis was taken back by his friend's litany of accusations. "Zayn, you weren't there when he locked himself up! He died through those four days! I died through those four days."

"So you keep reliving those four fucking days!?" Zayn pointed out. "Louis, you need to move ahead. It's been six months."

"Did you ever think why Harry didn't tell you?" Zayn questioned. 

"Because he wanted to help that family out." Louis huffed, "at the cost of his own wellbeing!"

"And what would you do if he had told you?"

"I would've obviously not let him." Louis reasoned back. "He is carrying a baby for the love of God!" 

Liam sighed at Louis thick headedness, "Louis, that's where you're going wrong."

"At times he doesn't know that it's harmful and he continues to pursue you that course anyway." Liam elucidated such that his friend would heed their words. "Let him do it but take extra precautions, it might hurt him but you're there to protect him, right?"

"Liam, do you have any idea how traumatized he was during those few days when I couldn't do anything to protect him?!"

Zayn took a deep breath and held his friend's hand," Lou, accidents happen all the time, we need to move ahead of them." He reminded him and continued to talk slowly and deliberately, "You can't move ahead in life if you still carry the baggage of yesterday."

"Don't you see Zayn?" Louis questioned with desperation. "I couldn't do anything when he fell down that staircase! I couldn't prevent his drowning! I couldn't do anything when he locked himself up for four days without food and water!"

Zayn looked away and put his hand over his forehead in frustration, looking back at him, the black haired man diverted his hazel eyes towards his best friend. 

"I really didn't want to tell this to you but since you're behaving as stubborn as your husband, you leave me no choice," Zayn told him, clearly annoyed. 

"Do you realize how many times you've averted his course of death?" He asked with his whisky brown striking against Louis' winter blue. "Do you have any idea that what he goes through is half of it just because of your presence?!"

"Do you?" Zayn snapped while Louis slipped into confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You think Harry's clairvoyance gives the two of you the protection from spirits?" Zayn asked with a laugh, "Well, surprise, surprise, Louis, it doesn't. Except for God nobody gives that sort of protection."

"Unless your name is Louis Tomlinson." He scowled which pushed Louis deeper into bewilderment.

"I don't get it to Louis." He answered his unasked questions. "Neither does Harry."

"You have this aura around you due to which everyone around you receives this strange kind of protection from anything malevolent," Zayn informed him. "Seven years back when we were in Doncaster for Christmas," he started, "Harry was a little too smitten at that point of time when he saw you actually possessed an aura."

"As time grew, I asked Harry why he has that hazy look when he sees you all the fucking time, it never changes." 

_It had been two years since they had tied the knot and there hadn't been an inch worth of difference in their lives except for Harry showing up with a marked neck everytime they met up. At times Zayn really didn't know how two people could be this lucky to meet at the perfect time, fall in love in the perfect way to assure pure consolidated trust and love as a foundation for two people unmistakably made for each other. It was perfect._

_Zayn was happy to see his best friend actually deserving the love he needed. Harry was an adoring husband. He doted upon the older man with every ounce of devotion accumulated in his veins in a manner like Louis carried the brilliance of every star in the universe._

_"Harry?" The black haired man for him which took the man a minute to change the course of his vision. "Yea?" His eyes were hazy when he withdrew his gaze from Louis who had been cheating in monopoly on the dining table. "I should really start preparing food for lunch." He said shaking his head._

_"And stop looking at Louis like he is the sun?" He alternated._

_"He is the sun," Harry affirmed. "At least the one in my life."_

_"That probably covered the cheese supply to our house for a year," Zayn muttered dryly._

_This caused Harry to let out a chuckle while he removed chicken from the refrigerator alongside a few potatoes. "He is."_

_"I have a question though," Zayn put forth. "How are you so mesmerized by Louis? Every time you see him, it's this look you have when he is doing something unaware of the fact that you're watching him. It's so different." And then thoughtfully added with curiosity in his eyes, "Do you see something?"_

_"Perceptive one, aren't you?" He asked with a grin while washing the chicken._ __

_"Do you?"_

_"You could say that," Harry admitted cryptically._

_"Tell me." Zayn probed._

_"Hmmm."_

_"Come on, tell me."_

_"Louis himself doesn't know about this." Harry hummed while removing various spices from the cabinets._

_"You could tell me though."_

_After about an hour and a half worth pestering, Harry finally gave up with hands on his hip while the lovely smell of cooked chicken filled the room, "Why are so persistent?"_ __

_"Why don't you tell me?"_

_"Because you'll go tell Louis."_

_"I promise, I won't."_

_"You will."_

_"I won't."_

_"You will."_

_"If you don't tell me, I will go and tell him you see something and you're hiding it from him." Zayn manipulated to which Harry gave him a sceptical raise of his eyebrows._ __

_"Well played, Zayn." He admitted clearly vexed at the man's bargain._

_"Harry!" Louis came running into the kitchen like a child. "Lima, Ni and I are going out for a game in the backyard!"_

_Harry's eyebrows knitted themselves, not pleased with the proposition," Louis, ten minutes and lunch will be on the table."_

_"Please?" Louis pleaded with his sky like eyes, pouting._

_It was a lost battle. Zayn saw that._

_"Thirty minutes, on the table with your limbs and face washed!"_

_"Of course!" He said, disappearing, as soon as he received permission._

_"Now tell me?"_

_Sighing, Harry pulled two chairs up, motioning his friend to take a seat beside him._

_"When I was really young," Harry began, "one of the spirits where I lived told me, I'll be able to see an unusual glow from the person I'm meant to be with."_

_"And Louis radiates this glow?" Zayn questioned._

_"Obviously but that's not all, Zee," Harry explained. "He has this gold kind of halo sometimes which occurs very rarely, I don't even know the reason as to why it happens but it does and I just have to look at him all day long when that happens."_

_Zayn gave him a genuine smile, delighted at his learning, "Does it happen when you're out investigating?"_

_For some reason, Harry's green eyes turned shimmery with liquid glistening in them. "Louis has no idea of the amount of protection he delivers just by accompanying me."_

_Looking at Zayn with a sad smile, "The spirits are detected due to my clairvoyance and definitely I play a part in the exorcism, they do harm me but I receive very little to no harm because of Louis. Physically at least."_

_"It's like he is my shield, he never lets anything of that sort occur to me. Nothing wrong. With the number of cases we've solved, I could've potentially died in at least a few of them but then there's Louis averting all of this."_

_Zayn looked at him, confounded at his explanation. "You mean Louis causes the spirits to back off?"_

_"Yes." Harry smiled and took off to get the chicken out of the oven._

_"I don't even know why it occurs. The logic behind it, I've tried talking to Niall's mum about it." Harry continued to tell him. "But there was no such luck."_

_Harry continued to remove the dishes he made for lunch, placing the plates on the table, "And then I spoke to Jay, a few days after the wedding."_

_"She told me it might probably be due to the fact Fizzy sacrificed herself for him probably that has created an extra shield. So we assumed that as the reason." Harry said keeping the plate of baked food on the table._

_"I still wonder every day, as to why this even occurs." He confessed._

_"Why wouldn't you want Louis to know this?"_

_To this Harry turned to him, inhaling a deep breath with a foretelling sadness persisting in his eyes, "Because if anything does happen to me due to any spirit, he'd voluntarily tell that it's only because of him, he'd blame himself thoroughly."_

_"I cannot deny there won't be any accidents," Harry indulged, leaning on the table which was set, "there certainly will be and Louis being Louis, will inevitably blame it on himself."_

_Zayn caught up in the web of thoughts, attempting to process the revelation, stirred upon him while Harry moved away, as he heard the men returning for lunch._

_The raven-haired man stayed still for a while, his head still wrapped in the information which Harry had confided in the lad._

_There was confusion. There was uncertainty. But regardless of everything in the entire world, Harry would protect Louis and Louis would protect Harry. It was like breathing. Unrestricted. Inevitable. Natural. And suddenly he cracked a smile, satisfied with the happiness they had found._

"You mean the reason he didn't drown was me?" Louis asked, flummoxed.

"The reason he didn't die probably ten million times by now," Zayn clarified with assiduity, "is you."

"You intervene every time." He supplied. 

Louis thought for a moment at what Zayn had said and pierced his blue eyes at him, "But I couldn't do anything with the case in London. Nothing." He repeated again like a parrot, restarting his train of litany again when they heard a scream. A loud shriek. Harry's shriek.

Plunging out of his seat, he quickly ran out of the living room into the hallway leading to the study which was glued shut with Harry banging on it again. 

"Louis! There's someone on the chair!" He screamed with sniffing in between. "Louis!"


	7. Obscurity

A stream of sweat stuck onto the pale flesh which made it's way down, running down his neck yanking the curly haired man's green eyes snapped open, staring off on the dimly lit room. Panting, he awoke to see a thoroughly silenced room.

"I'm not in their house, I'm safe," he repeated placing his hand on his chest, attempting to calm his breathing.

Turning to the clock, he noticed the hands had drawn themselves onto the one which creased Harry's eyebrows. Louis had still not come home. Pulling himself from the bed, he went to search for his husband.

When he stepped out of the bedroom, a dreadful atmosphere stalled in the hallway. Listening to a creak, he angled himself to the small passage of stairs which led to the room consisting of all the items which were used as a medium for the unholy spirit to manifest into the person's life. 

Shutting the door of the room, Harry moved away to see the lights which were out, came back in, flickering. Discarding the remnant sleep, he walked up the passage to see the door of the study moving open.

Peering closely into the study, Harry noticed the armchair showing some sort of locomotion. Sauntering to the room, he noticed a figure on the armchair, oscillating back and forth, the unpleasant feeling filled in effortlessly. 

"Who's there?" Harry questioned and his eyes fell upon the doll which rocked on the lap of the evil presence.

The doll turned her head to look straight at Harry, penetrating her man made eyes into his which brought the man onto the apex of fear once again. 

"No," he whispered to himself in realisation of terror before him, this couldn't be happening again. 

Leaping sharply towards the door in an attempt to escape, it rammed shut leaving him alone with the presence. 

"No! No!" Harry screamed banging the door. "No! Louis!"

Beating the door harder, tearing up while shrieking for help, "Louis! Help me!" 

With his breathing hitched, Harry's tears flow more violently. The doll continued to glare at him while he immersed himself into a greater amount of fear while he called out for help.

Seeing somebody knock the door from the other side, he reached out to the wooden piece, lashing it harder when a vase was thrown on him with complete force on his back which was protected with a layer of cloth. 

This was enough to drive Harry to his brink, kneeling down helplessly with tears assaulting the floor when he heard footsteps and hit the door again. "Louis!"  
He sobbed harder. "Someone's in here with me!"

Affirming it was his husband, "Haz, sweetheart, get back from the door." His frantic voice directed. As the doll strode its line of vision on Harry, he stood up and leaned beside the door.

On the other side, Louis and Liam were trying their best to burst open the door, pushing it with all the effort they had. "Liam, step back." 

Obeying his friend's request, he did so and the next minute the door flung open. Louis instantly pulled Harry towards him and immediately the armchair threw itself to the place where Harry formerly stood due to which his husband and his friends widened their eyes at the near-death experience.

"Louis," he sobbed, "Annabelle was there with the witch."

Louis eyebrows furrowed at the reference and turned to Zayn hurriedly," Zee, take him to the room, I need to check on the bloody doll."

"Sweetheart, I'll be right there, give me a moment," He said bending out of the tall man's shivering, fragile body, "let Zee take you to the room."

After checking up on the doll and the other belongings which looked unscathed, he returned to his husband and let Zayn return to his, the two men took up on their offer of staying for the night while Louis resorted to cradle the traumatized man.

Before Louis could even properly drape his arms around his husband, Harry buried himself into his chest with relentless water pouring down his eyes. "Louis, I'm sorry, I should've told you. I should've. I never figured it out," He said gasping for air, "that she wanted our children. She wanted to kill me and-" Louis paused his exhaustion by pressing his finger onto his lips. 

"Sshh." He soothed. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm with you. You're with me. Nothing is going to harm you." He assured rubbing Harry's back in an attempt to let him get a grip on his breathing. Kissing his forehead assertively, he cuddled closer to the man he loved.

* * *

A few minutes passed by with Harry's shivering figure in his arms, still attempting to calm him down after examining and assuring the man had incurred no physical damage. "Louis?" Harry mumbled.  
"Yea, sweetheart?" Louis asked, looking at him. 

"I need to tell you something." He murmured and chewed on his lip in hesitation which actually twisted Louis' nerves at the uncertainty.

"Go on sweetheart."

"If I would hide something from you." He muttered, "to protect you, would you," the rest was unsaid but not unheard, Louis knew his connotation. 

Taking a deep breath and turning his line of sight from Harry and retreating it back to him, "Harry, I've hidden nothing from you. You've known me so bare that I didn't think that sort of nakedness could even be possible."

"There are things you keep to yourself which I really don't mind," Louis said rubbing his cheek with his thumb while Harry waited for the 'but' to follow, "but it doesn't give you warranty to hide everything you think would piss me off."

"Haz, I get angry only when the topic circles around you," he said kissing his forehead, "you're the only person I want to protect so bad and you keep pushing me-"

"-I don't," Harry interjected. "I don't, Louis, you know, I don't."

"Then why did you hide the pregnancy?"

"Because they needed help and you wouldn't let me if you knew."

"I wouldn't," Louis affirmed and cupped his cheek, "doesn't mean you couldn't convince me."

"Harry," he said forcing his green to meet his blue, "if it was up to me, I would keep you at home twenty-four bar seven protecting you from every single tragedy in the world but would that help Harry?"

"Me thinking that way?" He questioned him. "Clipping of your freedom because I love you?" He asked clawing very gently through his curls."Harry, I tend to do that because I love you but that doesn't validate me doing it, you can choose what to do."

"We can choose what to do, we can talk," he reasoned, "even though the two of us are equally stubborn and would rather waste away in silence than talk to each other but we'll try."

"Because we love each other so much that it strangles our communication at times but that doesn't stop us from loving each other." He concluded and dived in for a kiss, tracing his fingers beneath his shirt, breathing in Harry's scent while his tongue tangled with the curly haired man. 

No sooner did Louis' hand deviate to unbutton Harry's shirt than he heard the telephone ring into life. Withdrawing with a look of sheer chagrin painted on his face, "It's not important," he convinced himself and the amused man beneath him who shook his head in scepticism, "It could be Kendall and Cara."

Groaning, Louis dragged himself from Harry's person and went away to take the call. 

When he returned, Louis was in a hurry," Kendall has taken April and Cindy and taken off somewhere." He informed and grabbed his jacket. 

"Where are you going?" Harry inquired sitting up.

"To search for her." Louis answered and turned to him, "And why are you sitting like you're not coming?"

"And Harry please wear your rosary for the love of God." He added. 

To this Harry smiled. A wide, genuine and devoted smile.

* * *

Harry had suggested that Kendall must've returned to the house. When they stepped on the grounds of the house a sweep of harsh breeze blew across their faces. The trees swishing harshly across one another signalled the coming of a storm. An untamed and an unrestricted storm.

Hurrying towards the house, they noticed Shawn had arrived with his car too, joining them to see one Kendall Jenner with a knife in her hand, yanking her daughter's hair, pushing her to the floor which put Cara in an impulse to save her daughter by throwing off the woman she loved who looked positively demented with her bloodshot eyes devoid of the actual woman's tenderness. 

"We need to get her to the church!" Louis screamed holding Kendall alongside Niall and Shawn, reluctantly dragging her to the door but as soon as she touched the wood encasing the barrier, she was steered back with a powerful force, heaving her down the basement while her throat cried a litany of pleas. 

"She's not going to let her leave the house!" Harry said snapping out of his trance. "She'll kill her if she leaves the house."

Everyone looked at Harry and Louis approached him, "What do you mean by that?"

"You need to perform the exorcism now." He addressed. 

A grim silence surrounded them when Louis breathed, "I'll do it." He said running down the basement alongside the others.

"But you ain't-a priest!" Cara argued.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?!" Louis scowled and removed the rosary which had once upon a time belonged to Harry and drew out his Bible which he carried most of the time. 

The basement became the playground for unstoppable screams and screeches in the next few moments when they tied Kendall to a wooden chair with a discarded cloth on her. 

As Louis went onto recite more into the exorcism the brunette began to shriek and spit blood out on the sheet which covered her causing a ridiculous red stain on it, triggering Cara to pull away Harry who was kneeling down beside her, praying and shouting at Louis, "Stop! Can't you see she's in so much pain!"

"We are saving her soul!" Harry snarled at her when Louis grabbed his hand and lead him behind him. The sheets began to tear with her eyes peering at them ghastly, as blood ran down her cheeks. 

An overbearing silence emanated the room all of a sudden. Everything grew still, even the air around them which made Louis pause for a moment before he restarted the chant, holding onto Harry with his left hand firmly. 

Resuming the chant, their jaws dropped at what occurred next. The chair raised itself and jolted upsidedown, making Cara jump forward to help her wife. 

The chair dropped resulting in breaking of the furniture while Kendall tumbled to the side. Cara moved beside her wife and caught her side, "You fucking leave my wife alone! Bring her back!" She screamed into the possessed person's ear.

Kendall mechanically turned her head to smirk at the blonde," She's already gone," she laughed, "and now you're all gonna die."

With that, she threw the woman to the other side of the room, crafting supernatural havoc in the slime ridden basement. 

The cupboard alacritously hit the floor with its glass breaking into a fragment of crystals, dissevering a tangent which bruised Harry's off-white skin covering the nape of his neck simultaneously earning a painful yelp from him. His emerald eyes dipped in momentful agony.

Harry staggered behind with his back pressed against the bockety wooden wall, gaining a bit of stability on his feet and then he shifted back his Slytherin coiled gaze to Kendall. 

"Harry!" Louis lurched forward when in lightning speed, the possessed brunette reached out a hand and the clematis eyed man was thrown off to another dark corner of the room, she turned her attention back to clairvoyant and tracked her way to him in a callously quickened pace and before Harry knew it, a hand slithered around his neck, sweeping him off his feet impatiently while her other hand was preoccupied, gripping on tightly to the large Wilkinson shear which made the emerald eyed man feel immensely uncomfortable.

Was this it? Would he die this way? What a pitiful way to the grave, a sardonic side of him mused. But Louis, of course, Louis was still here and the child, oh he couldn't bring himself to be that cruel to him. Harry closed his lovely green apple eyes in surrender to the force watching him.

Scarcely did his gaze drown before he felt the grip on his skin loosen away when Kendall stumbled back. On opening his eyes, he noticed Louis on his knees with the rosary in his hand which presumably banished the witch from Harry's person.

Helping him up on his feet when Louis began to reiterate the Bible. A loud announcement overtook the air in the midst of chaos, "Louis! I found her!" Niall declared."She's under the house! Under the kitchen!" He said in reference to April.

This initiated an expeditious response in Kendall. She grabbed the scissors and slithered under the basement discarding her attention from the others. Instantly, Louis and the other two followed her while Harry ran up to the kitchen where Niall had successfully punched a small crater into the floor to see the terrified girl at the bottom who was taken by her mother with the sharp scissors in her hand. 

No sooner did Kendall snap into this state, Louis concluded the exorcism and called out the witch's name condemning her back to hell. As soon as Louis shouted that, Harry placed his hand on Kendall's head, trying to channel all his thoughts to the woman.

Visualising the scene he had seen on the beach of the family, gently running through the sands, like everything was all right. Pinpointing and drawing the emotions associated with the lovely scene, "This is your child! Remember when you told me you'd do anything for them?" He questioned, as his grip remained firm, "Remember when you told me they are your world! Fight it, Kendall!" Harry directed her with zest.

It was like someone had bowled out a thorn from your skin. It pained but it was necessary. Light gently cascaded with the memories of her children and Cara running before her eyes like a film. The love radiating from just watching them, overwhelmed the brunette, steadily bringing her back into the world. 

The claws of the witch seemed to recede into non-existence while her grip on her daughter gave way to the real woman, Kendall. Devoid of everything dark.

Harry noticed this happen and carefully withdrew his hand to see the woman apologizing to her youngest. It had been a torturous night but it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has read this, I thank you with all my heart.


End file.
